My loveless Valentine
by Styko
Summary: Valentinstag ist das Fest der Verliebten, aber was ist, wenn man keinen Liebsten mehr hat?Spielt währen Sirius' Azkabanaufenthalt


**Titel:** My loveless Valentine

**Teil:** Oneshot

**Genre:** Darkfic

**Warning:** dark; slash; gewissermaßen rape; psycho

**Pairing:** Sirius/James (in gewisser Weise); Rodolphus/Sirius (ebenfalls in gewisser Weise) hust (jetzt flüchten eh alle wieder ;; sniff )

**Rating:** PG 16 wegen mehr oder minder angedeutetem rape

**Summary:** Valentinstag ist das Fest der Verliebten, aber was ist, wenn man keine Liebe hat?

**Bemerkung:** ... verspätete Geschichte für die Last Minute Valentine Challenge in der LJ Community Heulende Hütte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich's wirklich veröffentlichen soll, aber da es ja eh geschrieben ist...

Der Anfang – bis nach dem zweiten Strich – ist sehr X geprägt (Mangaserie von CLAMP), da ich das die Woche zuvor wieder gelesen hatte, dazu kam meine wohl doch immer noch anhaltende Schreibkrise und die Tatsache, dass ich keinen Betaleser habe, was kurz gesagt bedeutet: mit sämtlichen Rechtschreibe-, Grammatik-, Ausdrucks- und Plotfehlern, die ich nicht selbst gefunden habe müsst ihr leben D (wobei es so was wie Plot glaube ich gar nicht gibt o.o''').

Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier von halten soll, vielleicht wisst ihr es ja. Jedenfalls werde ich mich dem Schreiben fürs erste wieder abwenden, es kommt ja eh nichts Gescheites bei raus...

Es ist übrigens eine Valentinstagsgeschichte nach meinen Verhältnissen, also wenn ihr was liebesschwülstiges wollt, solltet ihr besser wieder gehen hust

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne einen kommerziellen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und falls er jemandem nicht gefällt, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, aber ich möchte keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. haben, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, die jemandem nicht gefällt).

**My loveless Valentine**

_Hast du ihn geliebt?_

_Ja._

_Mehr als alles auf der Welt?_

_Ja._

_Wolltest du ihn beschützen?_

_Ja._

_Mit deinem Leben?_

_Ja._

_Weil du ihn geliebt hast?_

_Ja._

_Und hat er dich auch geliebt?_

* * *

„_Paddy! Paddy!" Eine glasklare Stimme dringt durch die Stille, vertreibt diese. Dunkelheit herrscht, doch bald schon kommt das Licht, mitgebracht von der Stimme. Es wird immer strahlender und heller, bis es die gesamte Dunkelheit vertrieben hat._

„_Hey, Paddy"' Braune Augen schauen funkelnd, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, so breit und strahlend, dass es auch noch die Leere vertreibt._

„_Na, was machen wir zwei Hübschen heute? Valentinstag steht an. Wie wär's wenn wir ein paar allzu kitschigen Pärchen ihre allzu kitschigen Verabredungen stören!"_

_Das Lachen in der Stimme, die so weich ist. So beruhigend. Diese Stimme kann alles. Sie kann die Stille erbeben lassen, die Dunkelheit vertreiben und die Leere füllen. Diese eine Stimme ist alles, was zum Leben notwendig ist. Wenn diese eine Stimme mir gehören kann, dann brauche ich nichts mehr sonst._

„Doch dann kam sie!"

_Und dann ist alles wieder da. Die Stille, die Dunkelheit – und vor allem die Leere. Vertrieben durch eine Stimme, die nicht seine war, die nicht seine ist und die nicht seine sein würde, denn seine Stimme würde niemals wieder erklingen..._

* * *

Es war ein sonniger Tag an diesem 14. Februar in Groß-Britannien. Selbst das sonst so verregnete Land konnte sich an diesem Valentinstag freudig der Sonne entgegenstrecken. Die Vögel zwitscherten die ersten Lieder des Jahres, untermalten die Verabredungen der vielen Pärchen. Die Luft war noch kalt und ein fast eisiger Wind wehte über das Land, doch war sein Schrecken durch die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen nur halb so groß und niemand ließ sich an diesem einen Tag von ihm einschüchtern.

Und so wand er sich ab. Fort vom Land, hinaus aufs Meer, hinweg über die riesige Wassermasse, ein Ziel anstrebend, zu dem er zu jeder Jahreszeit und zu jedem Wetter gehen konnte und immer Opfer fand, die vor ihm erzitterten.

Trotzig erhoben sich die steilen Klippen aus der tosenden See, befanden sich dort seit Jahrhunderten und hatten nicht vor jemals irgendwem zu weichen. Sie würden standhaft bleiben, eine beständige Festung, die ihre Bewohner verteidigte. Gegen Wind, Wetter und alle anderen möglichen Eindringlinge. Doch noch mehr verteidigte sie die Welt vor dem, was sich auf ihr befand. Sie war der Ort, von dem man niemals mehr als man selbst zurückkehrte. Denn selbst, wenn man den Weg in die Welt des Lichtes wiederfand, die Seele blieb in den dunklen Hallen; in den Fängen der Wärter, die durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit vermochten sämtliches Glück zu verschlingen. Niemand konnte entkommen. Es gab nur den Weg hinein und keinen hinaus. Eine Festung, wie sie es sonst nirgends mehr auf der Welt gab. Und selbst wenn alles vergänglich war, so schien Azkaban die Ewigkeit zu sein.

Der Wind fegte weiter, über die Klippenränder und den steinigen Weg entlang. Im Zentrum lag die eigentliche Festung, das Gebäude, das niemanden freigab. Gitter waren nur provisorisch, niemand konnte entkommen, niemand wollte entkommen. War man dort, vergaß man irgendwann alles. Warum man dort war, wie lange man dort war und vor allem wer man war. Man erinnerte sich nicht mehr an seinen Namen, nicht an seine Familie. Es war irrelevant, alles irrelevant. Es zählte nur noch der Tod, dem man irgendwann erlag. Der Tod, der dort so erlösend war und einem endlich eine Art von Glück gab, das nicht einmal die Dementoren aufsaugen konnten.

Der Wind fuhr durch die Gänge und die Zellen. So viele menschliche Hüllen, die meisten kaum noch von Leben erfüllt. Es braucht keinen Dementorenkuss um einem die Seele auszusaugen. Wenn man lange genug in Azkaban ist, passiert dies automatisch. Irgendwann ist man nicht mehr. Irgendwann ist die Seele verschwunden. Bald darauf stirbt der Körper und man wird verscharrt am Fuße der Klippe, wo es keine Grabsteine gibt und kein Zeugnis wer dort liegt. Nur vereinzelte Knochen zeugen von einem Friedhof der Namenlosen und Vergessenen.

Doch diese Wesen wollte der Wind nicht. Sie waren nicht mehr fähig zu zittern, sie fürchteten sich nicht mehr, sie klagten nicht. Sie waren langweilig. Und so stahl er sich weiter die Gänge entlang, vorbei an den Wärtern, die ihm als einziges nichts ausmachen konnte, hin zu den Zellen jener Wesen, die es schafften den Wärtern standzuhalten. Es waren nicht viele, doch es gab sie – und sie waren anfällig für die eisige Kälte des Windes.

Sirius zuckte zusammen als ein Windstoß durch seine Zelle fuhr und die Kälte auf seinem gesamten Körper verteilte. Es gab kein Glas in Azkaban, die Fenster waren offen, einzig durch Gitterstäbe undurchschreitbar gemacht. Der Boden war nackt, nur etwas Stroh bedeckte ihn. Eine Wasserschale stand am Eingang, daneben eine Schüssel mit Brei. Er war kalt. Alles in Azkaban war kalt.

Ein Dementor glitt an seiner Zelle hinüber. Sirius rollte sich zusammen, presste seine Beine an die Brust und hielt sie mit seinen Händen umfangen. Dann war die Kreatur vorbei, doch der Mann verblieb ihn seiner Lage. Versuchte sich Wärme zu geben, wo Wärme nicht möglich war. Aber Sirius hatte niemals aufgegeben und er würde auch diesmal nicht aufgeben. Selbst wenn alles keinen Sinn mehr hatte, hatte er sich seinen sturen Stolz bewahrt, der ihn am Sterben hinderte. Nur das war ihm noch geblieben. Sonst nichts.

Eine Glocke begann zu läuten. Einzelne Töne mit Abständen hintereinander. Am Ende des Ganges fiel eine Tür ins Schloss. Das Läuten wurde lauter, schneller. Dann erstarb es. Man hörte den erstickten Schrei nicht, als die Dementoren über ihr Opfer herfielen, doch man spürte ihn durch die Mauern Azkabans rasen und ein weiteres Stück seiner Seele mit sich reißen. Selbst wenn man nicht derjenige war, der den Dementorenkuss bekam, verlor man ein Stück von sich selbst.

„Huuh! Wieder einer weniger... wieder einer weniger!"

Sirius' Hände zuckten zu seinen Ohren und pressten sich darauf, als würde eine schrille Kakophonie ihre Trommelfelle zerreißen. Dabei war die Stimme kaum lauter als eine Flüstern gewesen. Und doch drang sie mit einer Intensität an Sirius' Ohren, die so grausam waren. Weniger von der Lautstärker her, sondern vielmehr durch die Worte, die sie ihm bald überbringen würden.

„Hach", seufzte die Stimme und Sirius rollte sich noch weiter zusammen, auch wenn das fast gar nicht mehr möglich war. Er lag an der rechten Wand seiner kleinen Zelle. Er wusste nicht warum. Wusste nicht, warum er immer dort lag, wo ihm dieser Platz doch so viel Schmerz zufügte.

„Gerade saugen sie sich an ihm satt... und dann schmeißen sie ihn auf den Friedhof. Wie Abfall, der auf den Müll geschmissen wird. Vielleicht war es ja auch ein Schlammblut, dann ist es wirklich nur Abfall!"

Ein grausam belustigtes Lachen erklang und Sirius presste die Hände noch fester auf die Ohren.

„Findest du nicht auch?"

Eine Hand stahl sich durch Sirius' Gitterstäbe, suchte bis sie die verfilzten schwarzen Haare gefunden hatte und sich an diesen zum Kopf vorantastete. Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine Hände und Wangen – so unnatürlich warm für Azkaban, dass Sirius glaubte sie würden seine Haut verbrennen.

„Ach nein, ich vergaß, du hast ja rebelliert. Du hast auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft. Du bist ja keiner von uns... oder doch?"

Die Stimme war so leise, so geschmeidig und sanft – und doch stach sie mit jeder einzelnen Silbe in Sirius' bereits blutendes Herz, wusste sie doch immer die Worte zu finden, die alles noch schlimmer machen konnten.

„Hm... nein. Du bist keiner von uns. Du bist der verkannte Held des Lichtes. Schade nur, dass keiner davon weiß. Dein kleiner Rattenfreund hat gute Arbeit geleistet dich als den Bösen hinzustellen, nicht wahr? Das hätten wir ihm gar nicht zugetraut, dass er so verschlagen ist." Wieder ein belustigtes Lachen. Sirius' Ohren schmerzten vom Druck seiner Hände und so nahm er sie weg. Legte seine Arme wieder um die Beine um sich zu wärmen, was ihm erneut nicht gelang. Nur die heißen Fingerspitzen, die weiterhin über sein Gesicht strichen, gaben ihm etwas Wärme, auch wenn er auf diese lieber verzichtet hätte.

„Wirklich seltsam, dass die Leute denken, du hättest ihn getötet."

Die Stimme hatte überlegend geklungen und nun verstummte sie. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. Trotzdem wusste er, was passierte. Wusste, dass sich die Hand zurückzog und dabei ihre Form veränderte. Blasse weiße Haut wurde zu goldenem, geflecktem Fell. Fingernägel verwandelten sich zu Klauen. Dann war das sanfte Entlanggleiten von Fell an Gitterstäben aus der Nachbarzelle zu hören, ein weiteres Mal an Sirius' Gitterstäben. Er musste die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu sehen wie der Jaguar mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf ihn hinabsah und ihn musterte.

Dann erfolgte ein weiteres Mal eine Verwandlung. Fell und Klauen bildeten sich zu Haut und Nägeln zurück, braunes buschiges Haar erschien, zerschlissene Kleidung und nur die bernsteinfarbenen Augen behielten ihren Glanz und ihr Funkeln und schauten weiterhin auf Sirius hinab.

„Ach ja." Sirius spürte die Hand wieder, diesmal strich sie über seinen Kopf. Manchmal etwas weiter über Rücken und Schulter. Es war beinah beruhigend, tröstend. Und obwohl Sirius wusste, dass die Stimme dies alles gleich wieder zerstören würde, öffnete er seine Augen.

Rodolphus Lestranges Blick lag ausdruckslos auf ihm. Bis auf seinen Arm und die Hand, mit der er Sirius streichelte, verharrte er vollkommen ruhig. Dann verzogen sich die Lippen zu einem diabolischen Grinsen und Sirius wandte den Blick ab. Wieder schwang ein leises Lachen durch den Raum.

„Nein, ich verstehe es wirklich nicht. Du kannst niemanden töten. Du bist nicht fähig dazu, selbst unter Aufehrbietung all deines Hasses würdest du im letzten Moment zurückschrecken. Man muss dir nur in die Augen sehen, dann weiß man es."

Sirius starrte auf den Boden. Er konnte die Augen nicht schließen, konnte sie aber auch nicht auf den Mann seiner Cousine lenken. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Wollte nicht sehen, wie sich die Lippen bewegten, die schon sehr bald die verhängnisvollen Worte formen würden.

„Aber", begann Rodolphus und Sirius wollte sich wieder die Ohren zuhalten. Doch die unnatürlich starken Hände des Braunhaarigen hielten Sirius' davon ab. Einer Raubkatze entkam man nicht. Niemals.

Rodolphus' Lächeln wurde noch ein bisschen bösartiger, als er sich nun zu Sirius' Ohr hinabbeugte:

„Aber vielleicht hättest du doch jemanden töten können. Diesen einen Menschen. Das eine Schlammblut. _Sie!_"

Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er versuchte die Hände aus denen des Anderen zu lösen, obwohl er wusste, dass es unmöglich war.

„Ja, sie hättest du töten können. Vielleicht nicht mit eigenen Händen, aber durch einen Plan. Vielleicht hast du deinem kleinen Rattenfreund extra den Fidelus-Zauber überlassen, in der Hoffnung der Lord würde sie töten. Nur sie und nicht _ihn_!"

Obwohl der Wind wieder fort war, zitterte Sirius nun am ganzen Leib. Sein Kopf ruckte stoßartig von einer Seite zur anderen. Er wollte das alles nicht hören! Wollte das alles nicht noch einmal erleben, was er sowieso schon jede Nacht im Traum erlebte. Den Fidelus-Zauber, den Tausch. Das Kind. Sie. _Er_! Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. Doch was er wollte, das kümmerte Rodolphus wenig.

„Aber wer bin ich, der sich solche Vermutungen anmaßt! Du warst doch sicher tolerant. Hast seine Gefühle akzeptiert, hast die Frau akzeptiert. Das Kind hast du ja wahrscheinlich sogar geliebt, nicht wahr? Es war nur schade, dass es _ihres_ und nicht _eures_ war."

Ruckartig zog Rodolphus ihn an den Händen hoch, bis er vor ihm saß, so dicht, dass Sirius den Atem des Anderen auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Ein warmer, heißer Atem. Wieder fühlte er Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange.

„Eine kleine glückliche Familie. Das wäre schön gewesen, oder? Du, _er_ und das Kind. Nicht sie, kein Schlammblut, keine Frau. Nur ihr drei." Ein erneutes belustigtes Lachen.

Dann wurde Sirius in eine Umarmung gezogen, Rodolphus' Arme schlangen sich so fest um ihn, dass es schmerzte. Danach löste sich der Griff und die Hände begannen wieder auf dem Rücken umherzuwandern. Erst in kleinen Kreisen, dann immer größere ziehend.

Rodolphus nahm Sirius' Kinn in die Hand und schob es nach oben. Seine heißen Lippen berührten die kalte Haut des Schwarzhaarigen, flüchtig, aber immer wiederkehrend.

„Hast du dir ausgemalt, wie er das mit dir machen würde?"

Und so begann es wieder.

„Ja." Sirius' Stimme war rau und heiser. Er benutzte sie selten in diesen Tagen und immer war es nur dieses eine Wort.

Rodolphus' Lippen verzogen sich wieder zu einem Grinsen, bevor er mit der einen Hand Sirius' Kopf so drehte, dass er nun seine Wange küsste. Langsam stahl er sich den Weg zu den Lippen vor, die er nur einmal flüchtig berührte.

„Wolltest du ihn küssen? Jeden Augenblick, immer und immer wieder?"

„Ja."

Sirius schloss erneut die Augen. Wenn er sich ausmalte, es wäre _er_... doch die Stimme ließ es nicht zu, brachte ihn immer wieder zurück in die grausame Realität.

Als Rodolphus seine Hand in Sirius' Hose schob, keuchte dieser ungewollt auf. Die Lippen des Braunhaarigen waren wieder zum Hals gewandert, und die zweite Hand zog den Schwarzhaarigen näher heran.

„Hast du dir gewünscht, dass er dich so berühren würde?"

„Ja."

Nun glitt auch die zweite Hand weiter hinunter, leistete der anderen Gesellschaft.

„Siehst du ihn noch? Die braunen Augen, die schwarzen Haare? Das strahlende Lächeln?"

„Ja."

Sirius' Mund wurde trocken und er zwang sich krampfhaft zu schlucken. Seine Stimme hatte belegt geklungen und langsam bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. _Sein_ Bild zwang sich ihm wieder auf vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Und hörst du noch seine Stimme? Das Lachen?"

„Ja."

Ein Zittern war durch Sirius' Stimme gelaufen, hatte sie fast brechen lassen, obwohl es nur das eine kleine Wort gewesen war. Er spürte Rodolphus' Hände in seiner Hose und konnte die Reaktion seines Körper nicht verhindern. Durch den Stoff spürte er auch, wie der andere Mann reagierte.

„Weißt du noch, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte? Wie warm er war, wenn du ihn zufällig berührtest?"

„Ja."

Rodolphus' Hände glitten aus der Hose und drückten Sirius zurück auf den Boden, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. Gleich darauf entledigten sie den Schwarzhaarigen seiner Hosen. Auch Rodolphus selbst war bald entblößt.

„Und erinnerst du dich auch noch an den Schmerz in seinen Augen, als du zu spät kamst? Erinnerst du dich an den Schmerz in deinem Herzen, als er in deinen Armen lag und du nichts tun konntest? Weißt du noch, wie sein einst so warmer Körper langsam kalt wurde?"

„Ja."

Es war mehr ein Schluchzen gewesen als ein Wort. Voll von Schmerz, mehr des seelischen als des körperlichen als Rodolphus bei diesen Worten in ihn eindrang. Sirius starrte an die Decke. Sein Blick war verklärt von Tränen, die sein Stolz ihm nicht erlaubte zu weinen.

„Und weißt du noch, wie er dort lag? Tot, kalt und das festhaltend, was er am meisten liebte – und dass das nicht du warst."

„Ja."

Doch wenn sich Rodolphus in rhythmischen Stößen in ihm bewegte, wenn der seelische wie der körperliche Schmerz ihm beinah das Bewusstsein raubte. Wenn die grausam sanfte Stimme all die Erinnerungen zurückrief, an sie und an _ihn_. Wenn das schummrig gewordene Bild wieder erschreckend klar wurde, erst dann brach auch der Stolz und die Tränen drangen hinaus.

* * *

_Hast du ihn geliebt?_

_Ja._

_Mehr als alles auf der Welt?_

_Ja._

_Wolltest du ihn beschützen?_

_Ja._

_Mit deinem Leben?_

_Ja._

_Weil du ihn geliebt hast?_

_Ja._

_Und hat er dich auch geliebt?_


End file.
